Yudenkyuros
|ailments = |weaknesses = , |move = Thunderburst |creator = Werequaza86 }} A rumble from beneath the earth, lightning bursts from the ground. The Yudenkyuros can challenge even the mighty Diablos, so it won’t think twice about challenging a mere human. Physiology The Yudenkyuros is a medium sized flying wyvern somewhat similar in appearance to the Berukyurosu. It is a dark grey color with greyish blue hairs that go from its head to its back. Yudenkyuros also has greyish blue wing webbing. It has an odd dark-blue horn that first begins curving back before curving forward, ending in a slight curve upwards. It also has another pair of horns on either side of the head that point back. It has a row of somewhat large, curved spines that go down its back. Yudenkyuros has two long whip-like appendages on its wings, with rows of hooked spikes going down in a triangular fashion, ending in a larger set of three hooked spikes. Behavior The Yudenkyuros is a somewhat solitary monster. They keep to themselves until it’s time to feed or mate. But if another large monster appears, they won’t hesitate to fight it off. They eat smaller monsters like Cephalos and sometimes even Hermitaur. They reside in deserts, and typically rule the roost around their territory. Yudenkyuros can even rule over Diablos despite the size difference. Abilities Unlike Berukyurosu, Yudenkyuros cannot fly. Instead, it has adapted to digging like the Diablos. Similar to the Berukyurosu however, Yudenkyuros utilizes the thunder element. This monster’s electricity is a dark blue and black color. Yudenkyuros can cause electricity to surge through its whips as it tries to swipe and slam them at foes. After hooking one of its whips into the ground after an attempted slam, it can surge electricity to the tip, causing it to spill out and surge across the ground in multiple directions. Other times, Yudenkyuros will charge while its whip is hooked into the ground, making it quickly charge in a small circle. Yudenkyuros will sometimes charge similarly to Diablos, but ending with a swipe with its horn. Yudenkyuros can fire a large electrical beam. It is powerful, but hard to control, and pushes the Yudenkyuros back a bit, and it cannot sweep it. While underground, Yudenkyuros’ whips can burst out of the ground in an attempt to swipe at foes, sometimes being electrically charged. Usually, Yudenkyuros will burst from the ground like Diablos. But sometimes when it is digging, sparks can be seen from below the ground. When this happens, Yudenkyuros will burst from the ground and into the air, charged with electricity before coming back down at a foes, ending in an electrical explosion. Turf Wars Vs. Jyuratodus: This turf war can only happen in wet areas that allow Jyuratodus to hide beneath the mud. The two monsters roar at each other momentarily before the Jyuratodus begins to swim around the Yudenkyuros, darting back and forth spitting mud. Jyuratodus then hides in the mud. Yudenkyuros looks around, and starts charging electricity through its whips. Jyuratodus lunges out of the water at the Yudenkyuros, but the Flying Wyvern catches it with an electro whip, hooking onto and shocking Jyuratodus. Yudenkyuros then throws the Piscine a short distance, and lets it run off. Vs. Nibelsnarf: Nibelsnarf lets out a roar as Yudenkyuros readies a charge attack. Yudenkyuros rushes at Nibelsnarf, getting its horn into the sand under the Leviathan. It then launches Nibelsnarf into the air behind it. After Nibelsnarf hits the ground, it digs under the sand. Yudenkyuros begins to dig as well, but the Nibelsnarf ambushes the Flying Wyvern, launching out of the sand, with the Yudenkyuros trapped in its jaws. They hit the ground and vanish under the sand before reappearing. The Nibelsnarf then throws the Yudenkyuros out of its mouth. Yudenkyuros then runs away. Vs. Diablos: Yudenkyuros and Diablos size each other up before lunging. They get into a battle of trying to stab one another with their horns, but it doesn’t last long before they both dig underground. Cracks through the ground can be seen moving in a circle, moving toward each other. Once they reach the center, a burst of lightning erupts out of the ground. After a second of silence, Yudenkyuros forces the Diablos out of the ground with its horn. Diablos lets out a growl before running off as the Yudenkyuros roars in triumph. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor LR Defense: 120-430 HR Defense: 300-610 GR Defense: 600-790 Fire: 0 Water: -25 Thunder: 30 Ice: -10 Dragon: 10 Skills: Critical Draw, Razor Sharp, Ammo Saver Weapons Greatsword Sparking Greatsword Crackling Whip Hammer Electro Pound Electro Crash Gunlance Sparking Burst Lightning Geyser Switch Axe Shock Current Lightning Surge Insect Glaive Live Wire Power Chord Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Notes *Yudenkyuros’ original concept was a Hybrid Species of Monoblos and Berukyurosu. *Coincidentally, there is an electronics company in japan called “Taiyo Yuden” *Yudenkyuros can be startled by loud noises while underground, but only when electricity can be seen while it is digging. When the loud sound goes off at this time, a burst of lightning will erupt from the ground, followed by Yudenkyuros slowly climbing out, dazed. *Yudenkyuros' horn and whips can be wounded. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Werequaza86